User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Mining Launcher
The Mining Launcher It is my opinion that in the last two games, the Launcher was somewhat mishandled. You got the weapon too early in the game, and that unbalanced fights. The ammo was too common, and the weapon was very powerful. Using it sucked most of the fun out of fights. You could come up against an Elite Rosie, and all that you would have to do is pile proximity charges on a propane tank to kill it. This didn't even significantly reduce you ammo. You could spam grenades, and kill pretty much every enemy in the game. So I reinvented the Launcher. It is now more powerful, but the ammo is more precious. I hope it will put the "fun" in Function in the battlefield. This is supposed to be a wepon that can deal with all comers, from Big Sisters to thier crowd of underlings. So without further ado, I present to you: The Mining Launcher! The Mining Launcher - Aesthetics In a nutshell, the Mining Launcher is a giant compressed air cannon. It has a large canister of compressed air welded to the bottom, about the size of a propane bottle. Connected to that by hoses and pipes are two more large cylinders. One of these cylinders is a feeder tube for the ammo, and on top of that is the firing tube. There is a see-through plastic panel on the feeder tube that lets you see what ammo you are using. The entire thing is rusty to an extreme, and it leaks air in many places. It was actually a mining tool used in Rapture before the Civil War to attach explosives to walls acuratly, and at distance. It hisses and gurgles ominously, And when you fire it, the projectile is ejected with a cloud of steam and a loud KER-WUMPH! There are black and yellow caution stickers on the barrel of the gun, and the air tank has a triangular explosive material sign. All in all, it is a very old, very deadly tool. Attack Style The attack style of this weapon is virtually identical to the last two weapons in the Bioshock series. It is meant to do large bursts of periodic damage in a large radius. The rounds that the weapon fires do large amounts of splash damage, but will also do moderate damage on a direct hit. This weapon fires slower than its' counterparts, about two shots per three seconds. The gun has a three shot clip and reloads slowly, so make every shot count. The main difference with this weapon is that it is meant to NOT encourage spamming. Ammo Types The ammo types are meant to fit a wide variety of encounters. They can take on a teeming mob of bloodthirty splicers, or go toe to toe with a Rumbler. Incendiary Grenades I have majorly revamped the basic ammo. Instead of a bland colorless explosive, this is a Molotov Cocktail. These are bottles of liquor with an eplosive strapped to the side. They create a deadly cloud of flesh tearing glass shrapnel, and a ball of searing liquid fire. The fire will ignite enemies, doing a large amount of fire damage. It will also stick to the scenery, igniting anybody that gets close enough for about 15 seconds. These cocktails can be found somewhat rarely in the environment. You can carry up to 12 of them. Proximity Charges Exactly the same as in the last games. The only difference is that you can now hack and pick up hostile Proximity Charges. You can rarely find these in the environment, and can create them at U-Invents. You can carry 6. Seeker Missiles These have been majorly revamped. The first difference is only aesthetic. The missiles now leave behind a bright red light trail where they went, so you can follow the missile. The next difference is how they act when you aim in. (They are exactly the same unzoomed.) When aimed in, the screen will turn red and fuzzy. This acts like night vision. When you fire, you are able to steer the missile from the missiles point of view. This lets you get very precise targeting. These pretty much can't be found in the environment; You'll have to make them at U-Invents. You can carry 6. Enhancements Various Paint Colors Various Materials Upgraded Iron Sights Carry Strap for increased movement speed Upgrades The upgrades for this weapon are meant to add to the specialty of the player. Make it you own. Blue Upgrade - Blast Shield This Upgrade adds a large steel plate to the weapon, near the middle of the feeder tube. This plate eliminates all damage to you from your own explosives. Red Upgrade - Cluster Bombs This Upgrade adds a small mechanical device to the feeder tube. This device screws on extra munitions to each ammo type, giving it extra punch and changing it's name. 'Inferno Grenades - '''The Basic Ammo type now throws out small globs of blistering napalm that paint more of the area with liquid fire. '''Proximity Satchels - '''Exactly the same as in Bioshock 2. '''Swarmer Missiles - '''Seekers now throw off ten minin missiles that do one fourth the damage of the main one. These will all track random enemies, however you can still guide the main one. Think of the Jericho missile in the Iron Man movie. Yellow Upgrade - Compression Chamber This Upgrade adds a second compressed air tank to the bottom of the gun. The extra air pressure make explosives fly faster, and farther. Purple Upgrade - Wave Oscillator ''Note - Requires Blast Shield and Cluster Bombs This upgrade adds a series of multicolored lights and wires down the barrel of the gun. Also, each ammo type has a blinking blue light. This Upgrade has the effect of making each explosive detonate in a sonic shockwave. The shockway will do damage, but will also send splicers flying. It will even send a charging Bouncer to the ground! BOOOOOM! Green Upgrade - Targeting System Note - Requires Blast Shield and Compression Chamber This Upgrade adds a large, red-lensed scope to the weapon. When aiming down sights you can lock on to enemies, and garuntee a direct hit. Orange Upgrade - Artillery Barrel Note - Requires Cluster Bombs and Compression Chamber This Upgrade replaces the regular four foot barrel with a six foot reciprocating one. This barrel drastically increases the exit velocity of the projectiles, so they now have barely any dip at all. The increase in momentum also means that the rounds will do more damage in a bigger area, the farther they fly. Bring the rain, baby! Anyway, that is it for the Mining Launcher. Sorry it took so long. There were, unexpected delays. Anyway, leave your comments! Back to the Hub Category:Blog posts